undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Magdalena (OC) Info Page
DarkFoxKirin Description Her name is Magdalena but goes by Magda usually. She is a wendigo-demon hybrid, (but she has no multidementional powers. Her demon genes only show in her deer skull and legs. She also likes to feed on chaotic and/or negative energy. That's all) and has obsidian skin and a charcoal colored deer's skull with a tiger's teeth. They're silver and so are her antlers and hooves. She has deer legs, ears, and tail as well. She typically wears skirts or shorts because of her leg shape and wide necked shirts because of her antlers. She also has a reptilian purple tongue, and her overall makeup resembles a deer satyr. She can't move her facial features like the bone brothers can but has a red catlike ethereal eye in each socket. She can 'blink' or 'close' them to show emotion. She also moves her ears around for this as well. She also has this red vapor that is constantly flowing from her mouth and nasal passage and it has sedative properties. Usually it's dormant but she can activate it when she wants. It makes the victim dizzy, unable to use magic, lethargic, and can make you see hallucinations. Once you're asleep, she can make you have the sweetest of dreams or the most harrowing of nightmares. She has super speed and she's hard to harm because of her hard, cold, skin which is akin to living stone. She can elongate her claws (they're short normally. Other than her head and legs, she has a humanoid body) and clash them together to produce sparks like a flint. If she activates her vapor (which glows once activated) when sparks or fire is exposed to it, it will explode since it is highly flammable. Her height is 7'3 without her antlers, but with them she's 8'5. She has no soul, so much so that there is a gaping heart shaped void where her soul should be. Magda doesn't emote a lot, but her facade cracks when she sees something especially adorable, when blissfully warm, or when bribed by something sweet, her only weaknesses. (But if you expose her to extreme cold or burn her long enough to turn her to ash before she can regenerate, she will die. Her regeneration typically looks and works similarly to Nebula's from Guardians Of The Galaxy, thus, she cannot regrow limbs, just repair what's still attached.) She hates to be touched without permission and will not hesitate to eat/maul you if you piss her off. (She only eats raw or lightly seared meat. Sweets are her guilty pleasure though...) She acts beastly at times but is stoic and poised normally. She had German parents (both semi-human but the father had a wendigo parent and the mother had a demon parent), but they died in WW1. She meets Chara in her teenage years and they bond, Chara later having Magda kill her parents but the village chased them up Mount Ebott and Chara slips and falls. Since Magda isn't human, she can't go in after her. She has a mental breakdown and kills the villagers that chased them and secluded herself in a cave deep in the woods, often preying on the local wildlife and the occasional human when they get in her way. She is is also very possessive of what she sees as hers. (Namely Frisk, Chara, and any belonging that she has or finds interesting.) When Asriel exits the underground with Chara's body, Magda sees everything at a distance but doesn't come any closer because she can smell the death clinging like a cloak to the child. She mourns her death a second time and leaves before she can witness Asriel's murder as well. Years go by and she meets Frisk running through the woods by themselves, being chased by an unknown entity. Magda helps the child that looks so much like her first, but Frisk insists on leaving the lonely beast. Reluctant, Magda points them in the direction of the nearby town and leaves, but follows at a distance to look after them. Frisk goes the opposite direction and comes upon the hole that starts it all. Magda tries to call them back, but a vine wraps around their leg and drags them into the dark abyss. She tries to reach for them but the barrier stops her. This, is how her story begins... Relations Family *Heidi Shmidt (Mother - Demon/Human Hybrid but appeared human with red eyes) *Erik Shmidt (Father - Wendigo/Human Hybrid but appeared human with an abnormal height to most) Friends *Frisk (Self proclaimed surrogate child) *Chara (Self proclaimed surrogate child) *W. D. Gaster (love interest) *Grillby (love interest) Acquaintances *Toriel Dreemurr *Asgore Dreemurr *Asriel Dreemurr Enemies *Sans (sometimes) *Jerry Stats Chaotic Neutral *HP: 10,000 *AT: 50 *DF: 50 *EXP On Kill: 800 *Gold on Win: 45 Pacifist (N/A) Genocide (Only when pushed or enraged without stop i.e. she goes into a berserker mode) OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP: 20,000 *AT: 80 *DF: 80 *EXP On Kill: 8000 *Gold on Win: 500 ACTs Fight - Maul or Eat Flirt - Aggressively or Subtly Get Away - Run or Walk Examine - Take or Leave Quotes Encounter You have encountered a strange beast! She seems to be a Wendigo-Demon Hybrid! "'Greetings stranger, what brings you into my lair?", "You dare attack me? Well then have at the!", "I will enjoy devouring you!", "Just passing through? Alright. Just don't touch anything.", "You find me attractive? Flatterer.", "It seems as though you have bested me... ''*pants* ''Farewell, you were a fine opponent..." ' Flavor Magda eats the sweet. 'It was sinfully good! '''Magda tears into the raw meat. '''Hot and delicious as always. ' Trivia *Loves sweets. Can be found sucking on watermelon, mango, or peach flavored lollipops. *Adores her white, silky locks. Should anyone mess with it, she will snap at them. *Follows cute monsters and humans around kind of creepily. *Actually likes watching Hell's Kitchen and RomComs. *Will do just about anything when bribed with sweets or a warm comfy spot/snuggle. Gallery